Sticky
by Doctor Maz
Summary: Established Frostiron. Tony is in a board meeting, when he has to make a call which leads to a 'treat'. Just read it.


**The result of a conversation with NinjaCookieXD. here are 2. This is 1.**

* * *

"Sorry babe, I'm actually really tired right now. Pepper has had me doing CEO stuff all day and its horrible, and she's about to get all pissy cause I walked out if the board meeting just now to call you. Normally, I'd just go ahead and call you IN the board meeting, but last time I did that with the loud speaker you decided to talk dirty and Pepper nearly hit me if you remember. And I like my face the way it is thanks. Also they all hate me enough as it is without me getting a boner in the middle of a meeting. I think some of them got some too actually."  
"I am told I have a way with words. Jealous?"  
"Fuck no! Even the ones younger than me are losing their hair, and they're all absolute bastards. None of them have my charms or good looks."  
"You gonna need me to make you feel better later?" His voice was thick and smooth and sultry, dripping with lust.  
"Actually babe, no. I am scary tired. I just want to come home and sleep four fourteen hours. Maybe a day. Longer. No, I've got a new project I want to work on. No, few hours sleep ten coffee."  
"Yeah, uh, just come back soon. Kind of in a bit of a um... Sticky situation. I kind of expected you to need cheering up and um... Dummy's not helping."  
"What?"  
"Come help me, this didn't work as planned."  
Tony pocketed the phone and jumped over the car door before Happy sped away just as Pepper came rushing from the building behind.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"  
Loki was standing, completely nude, completely covered in syrup, and arguing with a chirping Dummy who kept throwing ground pecans in his face.

Loki turned to face Tony before picking up a towel and tying it round his waist. "Control your pet." He shouted, pointing at the offending robot.  
Dummy followed Loki and threw more pecans at his face.  
"Is it weird that I have a boner right now?"  
"Do you know how hard it is to get golden syrup off your skin? I tried the shower, but water just slides off. And then Dummy put more on, and then he thought I needed CRUSHED PECANS!" He was fuming, and Tony thought it was simultaneously the most hilarious and the most seductive thing her had ever witnessed.  
Slowly, tony removed his jacket, then his tie, then his shirt then his shoes then his trousers and then his pants. He then reached a hand slowly forward and whipped away the towel and pulled Loki's body into his.  
"I love pecans."  
"I thought you were tired."  
"I like syrup too."  
"I couldn't get it off."  
"Sticky you say?"  
"Very"  
"And sweet?"  
"Mmmhmmm"  
"And sticky?"  
Loki force Tony's face to his with one sticky hand to the back of his lover's neck. Tony wrapped his arms around the sticky torso and pulled it flush to his.  
"Jarvis dear? I think you're going to have to order Tony some note sheets."  
"Of course sirs, enjoy your evening."  
Loki smirked and it was soon turned into a gasp as tony began to lick and suck at his lover's neck. When they kissed the taste was tinged with that of the Syrup and pecans.

"Ow no, Tony Tony stop. I've got syrup in my eye."  
"What how did you-"  
"SYRUP IN MY EYE YOU BLATHERING IDIOT. DO SOMETHING!"  
"I dunno, what-"  
"JUST GET IT OUT! IT STINGS!"  
"Uh, Jarvis?"  
"Water sir. Or may I suggest that the other Mr Stark simply use his magic?"  
"Yeah, Loki us your magic."  
"BUT IT HURTS."  
"Can't you just-"  
"IM DOING IT!

"Loki?"  
"Mmm?"  
"I don't think I'm every going to look at syrup the same way again."  
"Maybe we can use chocolate next time, I actually can't get this off."  
"Can I help?"  
"Tony, everything's sticking to me." He complained. "I don't think this was a good idea."  
"I do."  
"But you're a sex crazed lunatic."  
"Touché."  
"Do you feel better now?"  
"A little."  
"Good, because Pepper's going to have your head for walking out of that board meeting."  
"I had a good excuse okay?"  
"Yes 'I am terribly sorry Ms Potts, but I had to leave because my hatband was at home, naked, and covered in pecans and syrup while arguing with my pet robot' Sounds legitimate."  
"But when you out it like that, how could I have stated there a second longer?"


End file.
